I will love you, even if my heart stops beating
by valeriana25
Summary: 1918:La guerra destruye muchas cosas, entre ellas, la vida de esta pobre niña ,que le robo su amor, pero le dejo su corazón, y con el, una niña de grandes ojos verdes, muy parecidos a los de él.PREMIO DE SEGUNDO LUGAR DE EVIL EDWARD CONTEST.Our Paradise
1. Chapter 1

**I WILL LOVE YOU, EVEN IF MY HEART STOP BEATING **

_AUTOR:valeriana25_

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer , excepto los que yo he agregado.**

Chicago, Illions /París, Francia 1918

La vida es dolorosa. Eso lo sabía en carne propia; enterarme que mi razón de existir acababa de morir fue una muestra clara de ello, pero nunca creí tener la suerte que tengo.

Parecía que estaba una especie de pesadilla, en el momento que aquel niño pecoso , con pelo rubio deslizaba la argolla en mi dedo corazón , y el punto culminante de la ceremonia , así como de mi pesadilla fue cuando sus labios se posaron en los míos , uniéndonos como marido y mujer frente a toda la sociedad.

Las maletas estaban apoyadas sobre las escaleras. Las taladraba con cierto odio en mi mirada, mi cabeza daba vueltas, y la mirada se desenfocaba Se preguntaran ¿Qué me pasaba? , Ni yo misma lo sabía, o tal vez sí, solo que ya no quería sufrir más recordando la causa de mi eterno dolor.

Mi mano viajo instintivamente a mi aún plano vientre. Él no me había dejado sola, me había dejado una parte de sí mismo.

-Isabella, es hora de partir – la gangosa voz de Mike interrumpió mis cavilación. Le dedique una mirada de odio, a lo que él me respondió con una de indiferencia, en lo que ordenaba a unos cuantos creados cargar nuestro equipaje en el carro.

-Señora Newton, no sabe lo mal que me siento por su repentina partida - La sonrisa que le dedique a Amelia , mi nana desde que tenía recuerdo se congeló , ese apellido tatuado en mi alma, hacia que el estómago se me revolviese, y me marease de repente .

-Amelia , te ruego me llames por mi nombre de pila – esta sonrió, las arrugas se marcaban en su expresión

-Adiós señora Isabella - se limitó a decir. Me apresure a sacar un libro de mi bolsa y ofrecérselo .

-Tómelo, siempre supe que era su libro favorito – la portada de "Mitos griegos "se exhibía en la portada , los ojos de Amelia se abrieron como platos .

-No se lo puede aceptar mi niña, no sería correcto – menee la cabeza y alargue mas mi mano. Ésta entendió el mensaje, y lo tomó tímidamente de entre mis manos – Gracias - apenas se oyó el murmullo, le di una sonrisa, ese fue el último momento en mi casa antes de partir, para embarcarnos en un barco a Paris.

La impaciencia de Mike por llegar a nuestra casa era palpable. En el momento en el que desembocamos, tomó con apuro un transporte para llegar a la pequeña, pero ostentosa, casa en una de las calles más pintorescas de Paris. Los nervios me carcomían, haciendo que me mordiese las uñas, un gesto que jamás se caracterizó en mí, pero yo sabía lo que me deparara apenas cruzara las puertas de esa casa, que aunque su aspecto era adorable, estaba segura que se transformaría en mi prisión personal.

Sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo me lleno la boca de bilis, sus ojos llenos de placer y lujuria me dieron gana de huir de ahí, pero lo peor fue en el momento en que el acto se consumó, y el descubrió que yo ya no era pura nunca más.

-Fue el aquereso Masen quien tomó lo que era mío por derecho ¿Verdad? - La palma de su mano se impacto en mi mejilla con un sonoro chasquido. Me lleve por insería la mano al punto en donde él había golpeado, que al tacto se encontraba unos grados más altos que el resto de mi cuerpo. La mirada que le dirigí le hubiera helado la sangre a cualquiera, pero a él no pareció afectarle en lo más mínimo, al contrario, siguió despotricando su vomito verbal.

-¿Pero sabes qué?, tu dulce y tierno Edward ya no está aquí para defenderte y malcriarte chiquilla majadera, ¿Sabes por qué Isabella? - no le conteste. Éste me agarró del pelo y me lo jaló –Te lo repito, y esta vez espero una respuesta, perra, ¿Sabes por qué? - mi boca no se abrió ni un centímetro – Porque esta dos metros bajo tierra, siendo comido por gusanos o cualquier alimaña de su misma especie, él fue lo suficientemente nenita como para morirse en la guerra.

No me pude morder más la lengua – Él era diez mil veces más hombre que tu Mike – Solté. El impacto de su saliva en mi cara, me hizo abrir los ojos tal cual platos.

-Tal vez tu madre no te supo educar como se debe, pero ya no estas más con ella, te tendrás que comportar y hacer lo que yo diga - y en ese momento supe que definitivamente Dios nunca me quiso, y que si le decía de mi bebé, él moriría, y con él yo también.

La fría mañana de febrero fue lo primero en recibirme en el día. Después de mucho pensarlo decidí que esta era la mejor solución, tenía muchos riesgos y tal vez complicaciones, pero no encontraba otra manera de salvar a mi hijo.

La sala de muebles de madera rústicos hacían que la habitación simulase un ambiente acogedor, la chimenea prendida daba el leve reflejo rojizo en la cara de superioridad del Mike, que en estos momento bebía una copa de coñac en lo que leía un periódico y fumaba un puro.

-Mike, tengo que decirte algo - levantó levemente la mirada del periódico, sin ponerme gran atención.

-¿Ahora qué quieres? – preguntó con tono de fastidio. Me mordí la lengua para reprimir una lección de buenos modales, suspire, e intente relajarme.

-Estoy embarazada – solté de sopetón. Éste abrió los ojos de golpe, mirándome con expresión de asombro.

-¿En serio? - preguntó con un entusiasmo que al principio de la conversación no mostraba ni por asomo. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, espero que seas buena para dar niños, te lo advierto, este es el primero de muchos - una sonrisa sarcástica amenazaba por formase en la cara, _"Si solo supiese…."._

Conforme los meses pasaban mi vientre comenzó a abultarse, y por más que trataba, los vestidos costosos y llamativos , que a Mike le encantaba que portase , ya no me entraban más , hasta que llego el punto en el que tuve que recurrir a ropa de maternidad.

Y no tardo en llegar el día del alumbramiento , un doce de septiembre, trayendo al mundo a la pequeña "Ever" que según la comadrona _era la niña más bella que jamás había visto_, a diferencia de esta humilde mujer, mi "querido" esposo la miró con repulsión , diciendo que solo quería hijos varones . Yo le fruncí el ceño, y acune a la pequeña bebé en mi regazo, que mostraba unos mechones de pelo rubio, como Edward lo tenía de pequeño, y al pasar del tiempo se le fue obscureciendo, hasta adquirir su pelo cobrizo.

_Francia - Paris 1922_

-Apaga las velitas Ever- Los ojos grandes y verdes de mi hija se abrieron de sorpresa cuando contemplo el gran pastel que se recargaba en la mesa. Niños de su edad se arremolinaban alrededor de ella, esperando con ansias poder obtener una rebanada de ese delicioso manjar.

Las velitas se apagaron y todos aplaudimos. Los tirabuzones de Ever revotaron impacientes al tiempo que caminaba con expresión indignada a mí.

-Mamá, yo soy una realeza, todos son mis súbditos, y a ellos les has servidos primero, ¿Qué respeto voy tener con mis vasallos? - Una sonrisa amenazó por asomarse por mi cara, era tan parecida a él, sus ojos brillaban de la misma manera que él cuando estaba enojado, y si Ever fuera hombre seria su padre personificado.

-Cariño, ellos son los invitados, y tú tienes que ser educada - la sermone. Ésta torció los labios, disgustada por la solución a su conflicto, y tal como la marquesa que se sentía, se fue con soberbia a su lugar. Menee la cabeza divertida.

Todavía tengo recuerdos de pequeños, de Edward y yo. Como ambos hacíamos sufrir al pobre Jacob, en lo que juguetones, le sujetábamos de una pierna a la rama más alta de un árbol , estaba segura que si Ever tuviera un árbol cerca colgaría al pequeño Arthur – hijo de una amiga mía – y le encendía fuego divertida.

Una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en mi cara al ver a mi hija revolotear por toda la sala, en cada poro de su ser exhibía una alegría que no concebía. Al contrario de Ever, Mike se encontraba en el rincón de la sala, con cara de pocos amigos y un periódico en las manos. Él no había querido que el cumpleaños de Ever se celebrara, por lo que cuando vio llegar a los niños con sus madres a la casa, y se dio cuenta de que sus ordenes no habían sido acatadas, me mando una mirada, que en otro tiempo me habría erizado hasta el último bello de mi ser. Pero en este entonces, lo único que me importaba era hacer feliz a mi pequeña Ever.

Suspire vagamente, ¿Cómo hubiera sido mi vida si no le hubiera permitido alejarse de mi vida, para ir a esa asquerosa guerra? ¿Estaría aquí con su hija festejando su cumpleaños, con ese brillo en los ojos de orgullo típico de cada padre al ver a su hija como princesa, desfilar entre sus amigos sintiéndose toda una monarca, en lo que comía pastel?

Menee la cabeza, borrando esos pensamientos que aunque por unos segundos me provocaban felicidad, también hacia que volver a la realidad fuera duro, poner los pies en la tierra, y saber que él nunca más regresara por la simple razón que el murió todavía me dolía. Nunca sabría que expresión pondría al ver a Ever, pero no tenía caso atormentarme con cosas que por más que deseara que pasaran nunca se realizarían; solo me formaba sueños de placer emocional, que al momento que se disolvían era horrible el sentón que recibías al volver a la realidad.

La fiesta pasó entre risas globos y felicidad. La gran expresión de diversión en ningún momento se disolvió de la cara de Ever, solo fue hasta que corrió a abrazar y besar a su padre que toda la felicidad que había tenido en el día se disolvió; cuando este, en lugar de responderle al abrazo y sentarla en sus piernas para decirle cuanto la quería - como cualquier padre normal - la aventó de manera violenta. Ésta al instante rompió en un llanto incesante, que no pude tranquilizar de ninguna manera, solo hasta que el cansancio la venció y cayó en lo que parecía un plácido sueño entre mis brazos.

Una mirada de reproche se instalo en mi cara, en el momento que observe a Mike al pasar por el estudio. Él me la respondió, se encogió de hombros y pretendió no haberme visto.

El cuarto de color rosado con muñecas de porcelana y tazas de té parecía sacado de un cuento. Sonreí al recordar como a Ever le desagradaba, palabras textuales de mi hija "Se me hace de niñita malcriada y yo quiero algo serio que indique que la que manda aquí soy yo".

Camine a paso silencioso, para llegar a la cama de Ever y recostarla. Ésta suspiró profundamente como si se hubiese despertado, pero en cambio solo cambio de posición y continuó su sueño.

Había sido un día pesado para ella y para mí, así que sin más, cerré la puerta y me fui al mío a dormir.

La bañera estaba a temperatura perfecta, pero mi Ever no, su semblante era serio y miraba fijamente la espuma que se formaba. Sin jugar con ella, cosa que siempre hacia.

Enjabone su pelo con cuidado y suavidad. Le dije después de haberla bañando que podía jugar en la bañera, pero al contrario de eso, y como ya suponía, se quedo estática, sentada en el miso lugar que le había puesto para bañar.

-¿Pero qué pasa contigo Ever? – Pregunté frunciendo el ceño. Ella me miró con un miedo tal que hizo que se me rompiera el corazón, sus ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas.

-Mamá ¿Por qué mi papá no me quiere? – Su voz destilaba tristeza, y de sus ojos verdes empezaron a salir gruesas lágrimas.

No sabía que responderle, no tenía idea. El labio me tembló vagamente en el momento que intente responderle.

-Ever claro que te quiere, solo que es poco expresivo – Hable rápidamente, dándole al final una sonrisa más fingida que el lunar a lado de la boca que de la señora Newton.

Esta negó la cabeza enérgicamente, haciendo que sus rizos rebotasen.

-No, no me quiere, lo notó en su mirada, no me mira de la misma manera que el papá de Wendy la mira a ella – Lloraba descontroladamente. Tomé una toalla de la repisa y la extendí, en una clara orden que se saliera de la bañera, ella me hizo caso sin rechistar, algo que nunca hacía, y de un salto con una elegancia glacial salió, envolviéndose en mis brazos, ya con la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

Empezó a convulsionarse en mi cuerpo, llorando, sollozando en mi pecho, la abrazaba de manera fuerte, intentando transmitirme mi calor y así mi amor.

-Yo te quiero mucho Ever, tu eres mi vida - Le susurre en su oído.

-Yo quiero el amor de papá - Soltó un gritillo. La manera en que sufría la hacía verse más madura, como un alma vieja y no los escasos cuatro año con los que contaba.

La vestí con su camisón de manta para dormir, y le cepille el pelo. Ella seguía soltando leves lágrimas, pero en la manera que apretaba sus puños, se notaba que no le gusta esto.

Le leí un cuento, y hasta que no dejo de llorar, para caer dormida, no me separe de su lado.

Con un libro en la mano, espere a Mike despierta, hasta que pasada las dos de la mañana. Llego en condiciones deplorables, con un fuerte olor de alcohol en el aliento.

-Mike, Necesitamos hablar - él me miró, con los ojos yéndose para diferente lado.

-Haber… habla – su voz era pastosa, pero tenía que hablar con él, por el bien de mi hija - Ever dice que no la quieres – lo observé con una expresión que si mataran, ya estuviera en la tumba, pero muy propio de su comportamiento, se encogió de hombros, y mientras que se quitaba la corbata se tiró a la cama.

-Sinceramente no me importa lo que piense y deje de pensar esa mocosa - Vi rojo, su comportamiento hizo que la sangre se me detuviera un momento. Caminé a paso rápido, marcando bien cada paso y produciendo un peculiar sonido de mi boca, bufando.

-Párate y vele a decir que la quieres - señale con la mano la puerta. Éste abrió los ojos de golpes y me miró con expresión de burla, se irguió y me contemplo levantando una ceja.

-¿Quién te crees tú para ordenarme? - Su voz intimidante hizo que mis pupilas se dilataban. Sabía que seguía después de esto - No me escuchaste, esa niña no me importa, y que bueno que es tan inteligente y se dé cuenta que no la quiero.

No sabía que más decir, y sin siquiera darme cuenta, la palma de Mike se impactó contra mi mejilla, haciéndome voltear la cara.

No tiene caso decir que fue lo que paso después, ya que ustedes lo supondrán. Solo les puedo decir, que al día siguiente, un gran cardenal, que amenazaba con ponerse de un fuerte color purpura se extendía por toda mi mejilla derecha, y mis brazos, dolían a causa del fuerte zarandeo de la noche pasada.

Ever me preguntó que le pasaba a mi cara. Yo con una sonrisa, le contesté que así me había pintado. Ella no se la creyó, pero decidió no darle más vueltas, y continuo comiendo su bísquet con mermelada de fresas.

Amary, la sirvienta de la casa, llego muy acelerada, su expresión se le veía apurada.

-Mensaje urgente - Dijo en francés, extrayendo de la parte interna de su mandil una carta, con papel de aspecto fino. Murmuré unas gracias y tome el sobre, abriéndole, desgarrando un poco el papel.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos mientras leía. Le ordené a Amary que le hablara al Señor Newton y no le importara despertarlo, ya que esto le importaría de sobremanera.

Ever me veía curiosa. Había dejado su biquet, y se veía en su mirada que intentaba deducir que ocurría.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- preguntó, sin aguantar más la curiosidad, mientras nos veía, a Mike y a mí , junto con las criadas, meter cosas a los baúles.

-Nos vamos a Chicago - dijo Mike de manera dura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los ojos de Ever miraban curiosamente a todas partes. El lago Michigan se expandía alrededor de toda la ciudad, hacia mucho frío, dado la estación del año, y el sol casi nulo, un aspecto que para mí no era el mejor; pero si para Ever , por sus ojos que eran tan expresivos como los míos, se veía claramente, que estaba fascinada por lo que veía.

Mike la miró severamente. Mi vestido negro reflejaba la razón de su mal humor, la muerte de la señora Newton, que al parecer, en la familia, el único afectado era Mike. No culpo a Ever por no darle importancia a la muerte de su "abuela ", por el simple hecho que nunca la llego a conocer, más que por fotos y recuerdos por parte de Mike, que eran casi nulos, ya que nunca le dirigía más de una o dos palabras a su hija.

-Mantente seria jovencita, vamos al velorio de tu abuela – Habló severamente Mike, mandando una mirada a Ever que congelaba la sangre.

Ésta tembló levemente a mi lado y bajó la mirada – Lo siento padre – murmuró, con su boca recargada en mi hombro, éste por supuesto no le contestó.

El velorio paso, sin muchos inconvenientes. Mike intento mantenerse en su faceta del hombre fuerte de la casa, conteniendo las lágrimas, que claramente desde hace rato quería soltar.

Pero el cotilleo del velorio, por supuesto fue Ever, que ajena a todo esto, mantuvo una cara de aburrimiento durante la ceremonia, y se notaba a leguas, que estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no quedarse dormida.

Unos cálidos brazos, me sujetaron desde la espalda. Voltee descontrolada, ya que en toda la ceremonia, solo recibí de mis antiguos "amigos" miradas de indiferencia, y sonrisas falsas de compasión, sumadas a las miradas de resentimiento que Jessica Standly me mandaba.

-Elizabeth - murmuré con una alegría que hace mucho no sentía en mi interior. La madre de Edward se mantenía tan joven como recordaba, solo unas ligeras pero casi indetectables arrugas alrededor de sus ojos se empezaban a formar, aun así, en todo el salón, no exitista mujer que le pudiera hacer sombra.

-No has cambiado nada Bella – Murmuro. "Bella". Hace mucho nadie me llamaba así, desde que él murió…

-Tú tampoco Elizabeth – respondí contestándole con otra sonrisa y ojos brillantes al notar como me observaba con la mirada maternal tan característica en ella.

Y sin poder evitarlo, la nostalgia me invadió. Mi mente me mandó a esos recuerdos, cuando Edward y yo parecíamos hermanos pequeños, y ella nos perseguía por toda la casa, con los brazos en jarras, ordenándonos, que nos bañáramos, después de estar dos horas revolcándonos en el lodo. Mis ojos se nublaron levemente que yo desaparecí al instante, pasándome el dorso de la mano.

Alguien me jaló de la falda, voltee por inercia, encontrándome con Ever, frotándose los ojos y extendiéndome lo brazos, para que la cargara. Yo le sonreí tristemente, y la eleve. Ella apoyó su frente en mi hombro – Tengo sueño mami – murmuró. Yo le di unas palmaditas en la espalda que ella capto al instante que la animaba para quedarse dormida, cerrando sus ojos lentamente, había sido un viaje muy pesado.

Voltee para encontrarme con la mirada sorprendida de Elizabeth - Mi niña que jugaba luchas con mi hijo, se volvió madre - Sus ojos están llorosos y veía a Ever con ternura.

-Se llama Ever – Le comunique, acariciando su pelo lentamente, esta extendió los brazos.

-Puedo… ¿Puedo cargarla? – yo asentí, pasándole a Ever como cuando apenas era una bebé de escasos meses. Ésta la acunó en sus brazos con cariño y devoción.

-¿Sabes? , yo siempre pensé que sería abuela de tus hijos – La nostalgia se olía en el ambiente –Lastima lo que paso ¿No crees?

Asentí.

-Pero cuéntame ¿Qué ha pasado desde que me fui? - ella sonrió.

-Nada en especial, no tengo mucho que hacer, así que me metía a estudiar, desde hace un año soy la juez Masen – Me guiño un ojo cómplice - ¿Y tú? ¿Sigues tocando el violín? – Negué tristemente .

–Intente entrar en el conservatorio de Paris, pero Mike me lo impidió.

-¿Sigue igual de soberbio? – Solté una carcajada y asentí con la cabeza – Cada día aumenta, temó que algún día explote – las dos soltamos a reír.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar? - preguntó

–No tengo idea, pero al parecer Mike planea quedarse como mínimo dos semanas - Esta sonrió complacida.

-Entonces pásate por mi casa y nos tomamos una buena taza de chocolate con pastelillos de arándano con avena ¿Los recuerdas?

Asentí con la cabeza – Como olvidarlos, son los mejores pastelillos que jamás haya probado.

-Lleva a Ever, todavía están los columpios de Edward en el patio, no creo que la casa de los Newton sea un buen lugar para una niña en estos momentos.

Asentí –Claro, ¿Qué te parece el miércoles?

-El Miércoles me parece perfecto - Y en ese momento me deslumbro con esa sonrisa torcida, tan característica de la familia Masen.

Y toda la semana paso tranquila, excepto por los eventos sociales que me obligaba asistir Mike. Tantos, que ya las costillas me dolían de tan apretado me había puesto el corsé.

La casa de los Masen seguía tal como me acordaba, con el pequeño porche con un lindo columpio acompañado con una mesa para tomar el sol mientras comías unas ricas galletas de limón. Lo único que había cambiado era su color, cambiado de un azul cielo, como lo recordaba, a un rosa melocotón, lo que demostraba, que de esta casa, la presencia masculina se había extinguido.

En lo que Ever corría al patio, como loca, al ver lo amplio que era, y sobre todo, los columpios que Elizabeth me había dicho, nosotros nos sentamos en la sala a platicar.

Pero algo que no me esperaba ocurrió…

De las escaleras descendió una niña muy parecida a a Ever, que aparentaba tener la misma edad que ella, o al menos una similar, la única diferencia entre Ever y la niña, era que esta no tenía tirabuzones en el pelo, lo tenía lacio pero de la misma tonalidad y sus ojos eran azules como dos lagos que amenazaba con perderte en ellos.

Me voltee estupefacta a Elizabeth, quien bajo la mirada avergonzada - ¿Por qué no me dijiste?- la pregunta salió de mis labios sin que yo lo ordenase realmente.

-Por la misma razón que tú no me lo has dicho – Subió la mirada, y me contemplo con esos ojos tan verdes como lo eran los de su hijo - Sabia que si te decía, no te irías a París, te quedarías conmigo, solo te provocarías más problemas con tu madre, yo ya no quería que tu familia tuvieran más problemas por la mía.

Mi mirada se endureció - ¿Cómo tú causarías algún problema a mi familia? ¡Mi familia era un reverendo caos!- Agite las manos nerviosas en el aire- ¿Quién fue la única que me apoyó cuando mi padre se murió? , Quiero que me contestes , y tú sabes muy bien que mi madre en lo último que se importo fue en mí, no le importara que yo estuviera pegándome en el suelo de dolor, mientras que ella consiguiera un nuevo marido -Ella pareció estar rememorando algo, más no me contesto - Tú fuiste la que aun cuando en ese entonces vivía en Nueva York, viniste a Chicago , con una sonrisa consoladora , y unas brazos acogedores en los cuales me podía recargar , ¡Hubiera mandado por un cuerno a Mike si me lo hubieras dicho!

Su boca se estiro en una sonrisa – Siempre tan explosiva Bella, veo que eso no ha cambiado.

-Emma ven aquí, hay alguien muy importante para mí, que quiere conocerte - La niña empezó a correr a nuestra dirección, y conforme más cerca la veía, se empezaba a distinguir toda las manchas que su vestido blanco portaba.

-¡Emma! , Te dije que no te mancharas hoy – La reprendió Elizabeth, sacudiendo distraídamente, la tierra que se adhería al vestido.

-Y yo te respondí que no lo iba a hacer, pero no me haces caso, ¡No digas que no te advertí! -La mire estupefacta. Ella repentinamente volteo su mirada hacia mí. Azul con café se encontraron por un momento.

-¿Mamá? , ¿Ella es Bella?- Esta asistió con la cabeza, y en la cara de la niña se formó una sonrisa torcida, corriendo de manera espontánea a mis brazos como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

-Eres tan bonita como mi mamá me había dicho- Me agarro de los cachetes, curiosa en lo que me examinara -A Edward le encantaría verte.

Lo último me dejo helada. La mire con duda, pero decidí dejarlo pasar.

-Hola Emma, es un gusto conocerte – Salude, mientras le giñaba un ojo, y esta para mi sorpresa me lo correspondió.

- El placer es todo mío, y ahora si me disculpan, me retirare al jardín, que si mis ojos no me fallaron, vi a una niña como de mi edad, ¡En estos tiempos encontrar niños es como encontrar un vino añejo, y mira que el alcohol está prohibido! - La mire con una sonrisa. En lo que esta, se daba la vuelta, haciendo que su vestido agitase, y corriendo a la puerta, deshaciendo así, toda su farsa de niña propia.

Elizabeth se agarraba con los dedos pulgar e índice el tabique de la nariz cerrando los ojos. En lo que meneaba distraídamente la cara con una leve sonrisa.

-Cómo has visto, Emma tiene una vivacidad un poco peculiar – Comentó - Ha hecho huir del despavoridas del espanto a diez institutrices en menos de dos meses, ¡Ha roto el record de Edward!

La tarde pintaba un buen clima, así que en el porche de su casa, rememorando cosas del pasado, pase una tarde como hace mucho no lo había hecho, entre risas y carcajadas. Por primera vez, vi desaparecer esa nota de tristeza de los ojos de mi hija, que brillaban, mientras jugaba con Emma a escalar un árbol, metiéndose de lleno en su papel de exploradoras en África.

De regreso a la casa de los Newton, Ever no paraba de parlotear como nunca lo había hecho, en lo que casi con gula, se atragantaba con una manzana acaramelada, que habían cocinado ella y Emma.

-Mamá, ¿Puedo invitar a Emma otro día? Se lo prometí, esta vez queremos empezar a conspirar para apoderarnos del mundo de una manera elegante - La volee a ver, en lo que el cochero soltaba una risilla al escuchar eso.

-Seguro, solo hay que preguntarle a tu abuelo, si deja invitar a alguien a la casa, y si no, nos vemos en algún restaurante o en el parque Ever.

Le froté la cabeza. Ésta arrugo la nariz, y me quitó su mano de un manotazo – No te sientas mamá, pero en mi defensa, haciendo eso me haces sentir tal cual una bebé, y yo ya deje de serlo hace mucho – Solté una carcajada, si un año consideraba mucho tiempo, no quería ni imaginar lo larga que se le haría la vida.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Mike estaba hecho un energúmeno, alguien con una lengua muy larga, por cierto, le había dicho donde Ever y yo habíamos pasado la tarde. Pero aún esto, eso no hizo que la vitalidad que Ever tenía después de una tarde de juegos y risas se desapareciese.

-Papá ¿Adivina qué? Emma me contó que ella tiene un hermano más o menos de tu edad, dicen que se conocían ¿Te llevabas bien con él? – Mike se atraganto con la cucharada de sopa que se había llevado a la boca cuando escucho lo que le acababa de decir su hija.

-Edward… - Comenzó hablando con furia, tragué en seco lo que tenía en la boca, esto no pintaba nada bien - Escúchame bien Ever , No quiero bajo ningún concepto le vuelvas, si quiera a dirigir la palabra a esa familia ¿Entendido? - gritó la última palabra. Ever en lugar de bajar la cabeza y asentir, como normalmente era su reacción ante la intimidación de Mike, irguió la cabeza, y con una voz que daba a entender que no iba a cambiar de opinión refutó.

- No le voy a dejar de hablar a Emma, solo porque tú no te llevabas bien con su hermano. Ella es agradable y linda, mucho más de lo que tú nunca has sido conmigo - Juraría que los ojos de Mike casi saltan de sus cuencas al escuchar como Ever le contestaba. El padre de Mike miró impresionado la escena de la misa manera que yo también lo hacía.

-No te lo estoy preguntando pequeña perrita, te estoy dando una orden, y si yo te digo que no le hablaras a esa mocosa niña, es porque no lo vas a hacer, es mala influencia para ti - Contestó este gritando de manera histérica. Mi hija negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Se ha convertido en mi mejor amiga – Mike se levantó con mucho violencia de su silla, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo, y con pasos marcados, sacó a la fuerza a Eve , jalándola por el brazo. Ella empezó a lloriquear asustada, en lo que la arrastraba al cuarto más cercano.

Tarde dos segundos en reaccionar, antes de salir corriendo al lugar donde Mike había arrastrado a Ever, tropezándome de vez en cuando con la alfombra.

-¡No se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima Mike ¿Me escuchaste? -Grite como loca cuando entré a la habitación y lo vi zarandeando fuertemente a Ever. Ésta lloraba descontroladamente, viendo a su "padre" con temor. Él pareció no haberme escuchado.

-Esto es para que aprendas que lo que digo yo, se hace- Siseo, dándole una fuerte bofetada a Ever. Ésta cayó en el suelo inconsciente, y con un hilo de sangre derramándosele por la nariz.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho? - Grite como loca, viendo a mi hija tirada en el suelo, sin hacer siquiera el intento de mover un músculo.

Éste miró sorprendido lo que acababa de hacer, como si no se lo créese. Intentó acercarse, pero con una mirada, parecida a la de una cheetha protegiendo a sus cachorros que le dirigí, retrocedió tres pasos.

-No quiero que te acerques a MI hija – Sisee. Éste, al contrario de marcar que el mandaba ahí, era él se quedó callado, y me hizo caso, yo supongo que a causa del shock.

No tenía idea de qué hacer con mi hija inconsciente en brazos. Recordé los tiempos en lo que ayudaba a Edward a estudiar para entrar a la facultad de medicina, una ramalazo de inteligencia me invadió, lleve dos dedos al cuello de Ever - _Bump-Bump_ – parecía que este rítmico sonido eran como campanas sonar para mi oídos, su pulso.

Los quince minutos que Ever tardó en reaccionar fueron un verdadero suplico para mí, pero cuando sus ojos verdes me contemplaron, en lo que parpadeaba para aclarar la vista, sentir mi corazón salirse por la boca, casi como cuando él me observaba, solo que las razones que sentía por cada mirada eran muy diferentes.

-Mami, No quiero estar aquí… -

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De acuerdo… tengo que admitirlo. Salirme de la casa a media noche, en medio de una tormenta, con mi hija envuelta en una cobija en un profundo sueño, para huir de la casa, no entran en una de mis diez decisiones más maduras. Pero… ¿qué se supone que debía hacer?. Mi hija con la cara deformada por la hinchazón provocada por el golpe fue demasiado para mí, y en lo que intentaba conciliar el sueño, al lado de ese intento del hombre, me di cuenta que no podía seguir con esto. Me case con él por el bien de mi hija, y Ever no era feliz, no tenía caso seguir con esta falsa.

Así que en ese momento, salí de la cama, calzándome las cómodas pantuflas, e intentar caminar al vestidor en puntillas, evitando que el monstruo que dormía en la cama de seda, se despertase.

Poniéndome un vestido verde opaco y echando distraídamente ropa en un baúl, salí de la habitación, para dirigirme a la de Ever. Abrí los cajones, tomando ropa para ella y después de tomarla entre mis brazos caminé a la puerta encontrándome ahí, mi primer problema… La lluvia.

Ahora la pregunta del millón ¿Dónde iba pasar la noche?, baraje la opción de volver a la casa de Mike, pero mi orgullo me lo impedía determinantemente.

Así que, soltando un suspiro, que provoco que se emitiera vahó en el ambiente a causa del frío, tomé un taxi, dándole la dirección, que estaba segura sería la única persona me daría cobijo con los ojos cerrados. Elizabeth.

Toqué la puerta con nerviosismo, supuse que todos estarían dormidos , ¿Qué más tendrían que hacer a las tres de la mañana?. Caminé a la entrada de la casa y toqué la campana un par de veces. Ever se removió levemente en mis brazos por el estridente sonido. El agua caía por mi pelo, haciendo que el pelo castaño adquiriese un tono casi negro; envolví mejor a Ever con su cobija, para así, evitar que el agua penetrase y la mojase, lo peor que le podría pasar en estos momentos, con su ya, de por sí dolorosa y larga recuperación que la aguardase con su hematoma en la cara, era que pescara un resfriado.

La puerta se abrió con cautela, esperando a ver primero al intruso que tocaba la puerta a esta hora antes de abrir la puerta de par en par.

-¿Isabella?- La voz rasposa de Elizabeth, me hizo visualizar a la mujer detrás de la puerta.

Corrí a la puerta, esta me miraba con curiosidad.

-Elizabeth, antes que nada, quiero pedirte disculpas por incomodar a estas altas horas de la noche – Pareció no darle importancia, en cambio se quitó de la entrada de la puerta, y me empujó para que entrase.

-Después me pides disculpas, en este momento metete a la casa, ¡Te estas empapando! - Cerró la puerta, provocando el sonido de roce de madrera con madera, cuando yo y Ever entramos.

-Tienes que darte un baño - Me señalo con el dedo. Fruncí el ceño, esta meneo la cabeza , indicando que no se me ocurriese siquiera refutar sus órdenes , saque entre la cobija a Ever, y la recosté en el sillón de la sala.

-¡Por Dios! , ¿Qué le ha pasado?- Los ojos de Elizabeth miraba con susto el rostro de Ever, que empezaba a adquirir un fuerte tono morado.

-Se ha caído de la cama – Me encogí de hombros, ¡Por Dios! , ni yo me creía eso.

-Vamos Isabella , ¿Y yo soy la emperatriz de Roma?, No me mientas. El cobarde de Mike le ha pegado – Mis ojos no se podían despegar del suelo , me daba vergüenza mirarla, admitir lo que mi marido -al menos frente la sociedad- acababa de hacerle esto a Ever , y sobre todo , no poder evitarlo.

Pero, aun así, menee la cabeza de manera afirmativa. Necesitaba sacar todo lo que tenía adentro, casi cerca de cinco años reprimiéndolo, callándolo, sufriendo sola, y la verdad ya no podía ni quería hacerlo más, sentía todas las palabras que alguna vez desee decirle a alguien en mi garganta, preparadas para salir.

-Ya no aguanto más Elizabeth – Mis ojos se humedecieron. Levanté mi cabeza y la contemple. Ella dobló el labio superior de manera enojada, ¿Con quién? Con Mike, por ser exactamente lo opuesto de lo que consideraba un hombre, o conmigo, por ser la tonta, por aguantar tanto tiempo.

-Desde que me casé con él, mi vida, paso del infierno, a algo que nunca imagine que existiera. Me pegó desde la primera noche de matrimonio, y sigue haciéndolo, lo único que aminoraba mi dolor en todo este calvario, era Ever, pero ahora, no solo me golpea a mí, sino también a ella, se descontrolo cuando le dije que vine a aquí, y toda su furia la descargo en Ever – Mis ojos liberaban libremente lágrimas. Fuertes sollozos surgían desde lo más profundo de mí ser, mi corazón.

Las facciones de Elizabeth se ensombrecieron - ¿Cómo es posible que le hiciera esto a su propia hija?- Estaba enoja, muy enojada - Es un reverendo monstro, el que se atreve a hacerle esto a una criatura - Sus fracciones se suavizaron levemente al contemplar a Ever dormida, se acercó a mí , y me dio un fuerte abrazo, un abrazo que desde hace mucho añoraba .

Tenía que decírselo, no podía seguir ocultándoselo, no podía…

-Ever no es hija de Mike – susurre. Ésta levanto los ojos, y vio algo en los míos que comprendió lo que significaba estas palabras.

-Es hija de... – Asentí con la cabeza.

- No sé cómo no te diste cuenta, es igual a él… -La contemplo con detenimiento.

-Tiene el mismo color de pelo de Edward de pequeño, y también tiene mis ojos – Me guiñó un ojo – Pero ese rubor tan peculiar, definitivamente, lo heredo de ti.

-Me lo recuerda cada vez que la contemplo - comenté con los ojos perdidos en la chimenea - Lo recuerdo siempre, aún sin mirarla a ella, es algo que no puedo sacar de mi mente , por la simple razón que nunca lo poder sacar de mi corazón.

- Yo también lo recuerdo, más de lo que tú imaginas, incluso algunas veces siento que lo veo - Su voz… la nota que adquiría al hablar de su hijo me llamo la atención, como si estuviera con nosotros y no hubiese muerto hace cuatro años – A veces siento que incluso lo veo…

Caminó hasta Ever, y la cargó. La miró durante unos instantes con una adoración, que solo una abuela podría ver en su nieta, y por supuesto, el elemento que nunca podía faltar en nuestras vidas, nostalgia, siempre añorando una vida que se nos había escapado de las manos hace años, un sueño perdido. Cuando él murió y su esposo también ambos víctimas de la gripe española.

-No me equivoque – susurró – Yo siempre supe que tu serias la madre de mis nietos – Se tocó la cabeza con una sonrisa torcida - Un sexto sentido.

Después de un buen baño, a las seis de la mañana exactamente, contemplando el amanecer, pude cerrar los ojos con tranquilidad, y perderme de este mundo que sobrevivir cada vez se me hacía más difícil.

_La estación de trenes de Chicago, era el escenario, de aquella platica, que solo pareció un pequeño susurro, o quizás muchos pensarían que se trataba de algún cotilleo, pero cuando la palabras se soltaron cambio más de una vida en ese momento, incluyendo la mía entre ellas._

_-Prométame que hará __**lo que sea**__, no me importa que métodos utilicé, con tal que mi hijo regrese con vida a casa – Elizabeth susurro en el oído de un hombre alto y rubio, quizás el hombre más guapo que alguna vez contemplé, me atrevo a decir, este la miró, como si hubiese captado un doble sentido en las palabras de esta, a lo que ella solo asintió._

_-Sé su secreto doctor – Habló de manera lenta y pausada – Lo vi , vi en momento en que salvaba a esa pobre muchachita del manicomio, de esa criatura horrorosa, vi su naturaleza y si es necesario que mi hijo se transforme en eso , con tal que la luz de sus ojos se conserve ,hágalo, no me importa…_

_-No sabe lo que dice Sra. Masen… usted está condenando a su hijo a una cadena perpetua, cuyo nombre de la prisión es la vida, la entendida es muy larga, todos merecemos descansar de ella, y estando así, es imposible tomar un respiro para aligerar la carga._

_-No me importa eso con tal mi hijo regresé a casa Carlisle - Habló Elizabeth con determinación._

La imagen se fue diluyendo, conforme ruidos nuevos se empezaban a apoderarse de mis odios.

-¡Esta niña es un demonio! - Una gangosa voz se escuchó, como si hubiera estado bebiendo toda la noche, y en estos momentos tuviera una terrible resaca – Yo me creía una experta en el cuidado de los niños, pero esto es demasiado para mi Sra. Masen.

-Bruja loca, yo no he hecho nada- La voz de Emma sonó.

- ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? señora Willowy- La voz de Elizabeth se escuchaba calmada, pero estaba segura que solo era en apariencia, ya que una nota de irritación se delineaba en lo más profundo tono de voz.

- ¡Que no hizo este demonio!, trepo en mis caras persianas persas ¿Tiene idea de cuánto cuestan?

-Me imagino que mucho señora Willowy – contestó en tono bajo Elizabeth - Prosiga - la alentó con un movimiento de mano, ésta en respuesta asintió.

-No cansada con eso, las cortó, dejando huecos con forma de niños, pintó con su tempera mi alfombra, y deshojó cada uno de mis libros, y por último – Se escuchó como suspiraba – Cortó el pelo de mi querido _frufi_, el que siempre se distinguió por su belleza, yo nunca había querido inscribirlo en un curso de belleza, por mi modesitia, pero _frufi_ agitando su rabo, me convenció, pero mira como lo ha dejado - levantó las manos, en una expresión de desesperación.

-Usted se estaba quejando que la peluquería le salía muy cara, yo solo le quise ayudar en los gastos - Emma replicó – Aparte si usted no le estuviera dando duro a la botella, y me hubiera cuidado, esto no habría pasado.

- De acuerdo, ya dejen de gritar, señora, ahorita le doy, lo que le debo del mes, y su liquidación- la tranquila voz de Elizabeth intervino, evitando una gran pelea que se avecinaba.

-¡No!, ni se moleste en pagarme ¡Le regalo el mes!, con tal que me prometa, no volver a hablarme – se hizo un silencio, después los cordiales despedidas entre las señoras, y el sonido de la puerta cerrar. Decidí que era tiempo de despertar, quitando las sabanas, de una patada y buscando, con la mirada, mi bata, que la encontré en la silla a lado de la cama, me la puse en un movimiento rápido, y salí de la habitación.

Elizabeth se encontraba platicando con Emma, riéndose de las ocurrencias de esta.

-No puedes negar que eres hija de Edward Masen – Habló esta, acariciando con cariño el rostro de Emma – Eres digna hija de él.

Me aclaré la garganta - Buenos días - Me sentía incomoda de interrumpir este momento tan íntimo entre madre – hija, ambas me miraron al mismo tiempo.

-Buenos días Bella - Elizabeth se levantó y me dio un cálido abrazo. Ella ya estaba vestida, con un vestido naranja, que apretaba todo su pecho y caía en cascada después de la cintura.

-¿Y Ever?- Busqué con mi mirada, por toda la estancia

-Aún no ha despertado – Me contestó rápidamente Elizabeth.

-¿Ever está aquí? ¡Madre! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- Emma se quejó, poniendo sus brazos en jarras.

-Porqué lo que en estos momentos necesita es descansar, y si te decía, la irías a despertar – Razono Elizabeth, pasándole la mano, por el desordenado pelo de su hija.

- Tienes razón, aún tenemos mucho que hacer en nuestros planes de conquistar el mundo –contesto, y empezó a abrir todas las puertas, buscando a su amiga.

- Ayer se cayó de los columpios de su casa, y le salió un gran moretón en su cara, no quiero que le preguntes sobre eso- Elizabeth advirtió a su hija. Esta abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Paramos enfrente de una puerta blanco marfil, la oscuridad invadía la habitación dado que las cortinas estaban corridas. Entramos en puntillas, excepto Emma, que entró haciendo ruido, ya que brincaba según ella como una "rana".

Ever abrió sus ojos a causa del ruido, sus verdes ojos reflejaron de alegría cuando vio a Elizabeth y a Emma.

-Desde ahora todo estará bien cariño- Le susurre en su oído, acunándola en mis brazos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había pasado justamente una semana desde que había decidido alejarme de esa vida de infierno, una semana que podía sonreír naturalmente y una semana que veía siempre feliz a mi hija.

El hematoma en su cara se encontraba en un color verde, se le había bajado rápido la hinchazón gracias a uno de los remedios de Elizabeth. Le pregunté dónde lo había aprendido, ella solo me guiñó uno ojo y me respondió que esas eran una de las ventajas de que tu hijo estudiara medicina.

El día no se encontraba bien. Había amanecido de un desagradable color gris a causa de las abundantes nubes que vagaban por el cielo, impidiendo que los rayos del sol pudieran reflejarse en la tierra.

Emma y Ever jugaban tranquilamente al té con sus muñecas y peluches en una mesa idéntica a la del comedor en miniatura; en lo que Elizabeth y yo, contentas de un momento de tranquilidad, nos pusimos a leer un buen libro en frente de la chimenea, tomando chocolate caliente, como cura para el frio.

La campana sonando resonó por toda la casa. Nos volteamos a ver extrañadas, era muy raro que alguien visitara la casa Masen sin una nota de antelación.

-Deja que la señora Monroy abra la puerta – dijo simplemente Elizabeth. Se escucharon pasos consistentes acercase a la sala donde nos encontrábamos.

-El señor Newton desea verla señora Isabella - Fruncí el ceño. Ya me esperaba su visita, los cotilleos habían empezado a correr por la cuidad, y si algo odiaba e incluso temía Mike, era a eso.

-En un momento voy – Contesté secamente. No era mi intención ser grosera pero mis ganas de contemplar esa asquerosa cara, de quien por más de tres años fue mi verdugo personal, eran las mismas de salir a la calle sin paraguas cayendo esta lluvia torrencial.

Lo vi en el vestíbulo. Traía su sombrero sosteniéndolo en la axila, y su fino traje gris, su cara denotaba un total desagrado.

-Hola Mike – Saludé de improvisto. Éste se asustó y dio un leve salto; intento que eso pasase desapercibido, reponiendo la postura de una manera inmediata y mirándome con una mirada fría.

-Isabella - contestó a mi saludo, por un momento hubo un silencio incomodo, repiquetee con mi tacón desesperada.

-Mike, ¿cuál es el honor de tu presencia? Pensé que esta casa te quemaba tanto con al diablo la iglesia – hable con sorna en la voz. Nunca creí odiar a alguien, pero tampoco nunca creí perder al amor de mi vida, había aprendido que en este mundo todo es posible.

-¿No es obvio? A traerte de vuelta a casa. Los cotilleos han empezado, no quiero manchar el honor de mi familia que por siglos se ha mantenido impecable – Rodé los ojos ¿Qué otra cosa le podría importar a este hombre? Pero, al fin y al cabo, pertenecía a la clase alta de la ciudad de Chicago, donde habitan las personas más superficiales de mundo

-Mike , te lo voy a decir solo una vez, y evítame la molestia de tener que repetírtelo. No voy a volver contigo, ni siquiera si traes una jauría de perros para obligarme – Sus ojos casi se le salen. En los años que llevábamos casados, nunca le había contestado de esa manera, ni en mis sueños me atrevería, pero era momento de deslindarme del mundo de terror en el que había transformado mi vida de una vez por todas.

-¿Cómo me has contestado? - Su voz tenía un ligero tono amenazante que yo ignore por completo.

-Cómo has escuchado Mike. Parece que el oído te ha empezado a fallar, me parece que conozco un excelente doctor que puede ayudarte en ellos – Escuché cómo chirrió los dientes - Ahora si no te molesta… tengo un libro que acabar y una taza de chocolate que tomar – Me di media vuelta, alejándome a paso lento pero elegante del vestíbulo.

Me detuvo por el brazo antes de que pudiera salir.

-Si no vuelves Isabella, juro por mi difunta madre, que te quitare a Ever, lo juró – Todo mi cuerpo se erizo y lo voltee a mirar con miedo - Ya extrañaba esa mirada - se mofó agarrándome de la barbilla- Ahora piensa bien lo que haces, puedo manchar tu nombre, puedo arruinar tu reputación Isabella - Esto me tenía sin cuidado.

-No me la puedes quitar – susurre. Éste me miró con diversión, complacido que sus palabras habían tenido el efecto que previno.

- A no… ¿Por qué no podría Isabella? – jugueteo. Lo empuje para alejarlo de mí.

-Mike ¿Seguro qué quieres saber? ¿Seguro?, Pues bueno, por la simple y sencilla razón que Ever no es tu hija, has estado viviendo con la hija de tu peor enemigo - solté en un impulso. Al instante me arrepentí, su cara se descompuso por un momento, en un mar de confusión, para luego pasar en todas las facetas de emociones, hasta quedarse en la de la furia, sed de venganza.

A zancada se plantó en frente de mí. Me sacaba más de una cabeza, me hizo estremecer. Las lágrimas llenaron mi ojos, estaba harta de sufrir por él, por alguien por el que ni siquiera quería, que el único sentimiento que profesaba por era odio, miedo, asco…

-Eres una perra Isabella - Su mano se elevó en el aire. Ya sabía lo que seguía, la misma constante de años, enorme hematomas a lo largo de mi cuerpo, el dolor de su palma impactando en mi piel.

- No se te ocurra Newton – La voz de Elizabeth sonó en todo el vestíbulo con tal ferocidad, que hasta la persona más mala y cruel temería, la juez Masen tenía con toda la razón ese puesto.

- Te atreves a poner un solo dedo en Isabella, y te juro, que no descansare hasta hundirte en la cárcel todos los que te restan de tus días- Amenazo ésta. Mike, como el cobarde que era, retrocedió un paso, no sin quitarme su mirada llena de odio.

-Me las pagaras Isabella, me las pagaras, y esa niña asquerosa también - Hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza de modo de despedía - Hasta luego juez Masen, espero volverla ver en mejores circunstancias, por las que nos hemos tendió que ver últimamente - Siempre hipócrita.

- Muy lindas sus intenciones señor Newton, lástima que yo no las comparta - Respondió Elizabeth, siempre actuando como la dama que era. Éste sin más salió de la casa dando un fuerte portazo, que probablemente después se disculparía con Elizabeth alegando que él no la había azotado, sino una fuerte corriente de aire, que se había colado en ese momento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese momento amargo, había pasado tan rápido como el mal tiempo.

Se corrían rumores por toda la cuidad que yo había puesto el cuerno a Mike con un marinero de camino a París de donde fue producto Ever. Lo que explicaba, el aspecto tan corriente que portaba su hasta ese momento su hija, me había sacado a patadas de su casa, y me había amenazado, con acusarme de adulterio. Obviamente, esto había sido esparcido Mike, dejando su nombre en alto, y en mil en las lonas.

Pero lo que no sabía, es que a mí no me afectaba en lo más mínimo lo había dejado pasar. Sin darle gran relevancia, y cuando salía a la calle, y la personas se me quedaban viendo con repudio, las ignoraba olímpicamente, y me seguía de largo.

Hoy habíamos decidido comer al aire libre a causa del extraño sofocante calor que hacía casi imposible permanecer en casa. En el porche con ayuda de algunos sirvientes colocaron una mesa y un par de sillas.

-¿Que tal tu día Emma?- Preguntó casualmente Elizabeth, dando una mordida a su carne.

- Nada fuera de lo común, excepto que ayer un amigo me vino a visitar, es igual que Edward mamá, ¿Lo puedes creer?- No entendía lo que acababa de decir Emma, contemple dudosa a Elizabeth, buscando un respuesta en ella. Tenía aspecto de haber visto un fantasma.

- ¿De qué hablas cariño?- Contestó visiblemente nerviosa, paso una mano por su pelo y mordió su labio.

- Puff… no quiero explicarlo, tú sabes de que hablo, Se llama Josh, y dice que estoy muy bonita y huelo muy bien.

- Oh que interesante ¿Alguien quiere postre? – Hablo Elizabeth, cortando el tema de tajo. La miré con duda por unos instantes, intentando comprender lo que pasaba, pero después de un momento decidí dejarlo pasar. Al fin y al cabo, lo niños imaginaban muchas cosas y más Emma que era una niña muy creativa.

La niñas se levantaron casi al momento de dejar de comer y Elizabeth para mi sorpresa también, excusándose, que tenía que realizar una llamada de suma importancia. Me quede un momento en la mesa, sola, intentando comprender el extraño comportamiento de Emma y Elizabeth; pero al final decidí dejarlo pasar, no tenía que darle tantas vueltas, que seguro tenía una respuesta tonta, o sin importancia.

Le di un baño a Ever y Emma. Ellas jugaban por la espuma y bañaban sus muñecas; me costó mucho sacarlas de la tina, diciendo que todavía sus dedos no se hacían como pasas. Yo rodé los ojos y después de varios intentos, logré sacarlas del agua y ponerles la pijama.

-Buenas noches mami – Ever me dio un gran abrazo, y deposito un beso en mi mejilla, yo le di otro en su frente, y le revolví el pelo.

- Buenas noches peque – le respondí. A su lado Emma dormía plácidamente, ajena al intercambio amoroso hija - madre.

- Qué milagro que Emma se haya dormido tan fácil, pensé que tardaría horas en lograr eso, y mira, ella por su propia voluntad se durmió –Comente. Ever soltó una sonrisa.

- Dice que no quiere tener sueño cuando su amigo Josh la venga visitar – dijo dando brincos en la cama.

- Mmm , ¿Tú lo conoces? - Me intrigaba ese tema, probablemente se trataba de un amigo imaginario, pero solo pensar en otra opción…

- No mamá, Emma no me lo quiere presentar – hizo un puchero en lo que decía esto.

- Una razón tendrá – Conteste y la cargué. La metí en las cobijas junto a su tía.

- Buenas noches – Susurre en lo que cerraba la puerta y apagaba la luz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El tiempo pasó como el agua entre los dedos. Las estaciones solo se percibían por el cambio de los aspectos de los árboles porque cuando uno está con los que quiere, el tiempo solo es una medida.

El cumpleaños de Elizabeth se acercaba, y pese a su sorpresa, una gran fiesta, honorando sus cuarenta años, se estaba planeando.

-Ever , ve a tu cuarto y al de Emma por las rosas blancas, ten mucho cuidado al bajarlas, recuerda, que tienen espinas – Dije detrás de mi hombro, demasiada ocupada con la señora Monroy preparando los postre para el evento, e intentar decidir entre qué color de manteles sería más apropiado para las mesas.

- Las tartas estarían mucho más ricas con un poco de vino - Comentó malhumorada la señora Monroy tomando un pequeño pedazo del recién platillo salido del horno - ¡Maldita ley seca! (1)- Exclamo.

- No se preocupe, usted cocina fenomenal y nadie notara la falta del alcohol - Señalé intentado reconfortarla. Ésta frunció en ceño obviamente no complacida por mi justificación, y sin darle más vuelta al asunto, se encogió de hombros, y siguió batiendo la masa con la que cocinaría pastel de chocolate para las niñas en la merienda.

- Mamá… mamá, ven… ¡ven! ¡Algo horrible paso!- llego mi hija por la puerta bañada en lágrimas, obviamente asustada, por algo que había visto. Dejé de un movimiento el cuchillo con el que estaba cortando los arándanos, y corrí a abrazarla, pero ella se liberó de mis brazos y me tomó del brazo jalándome con insistencia, encaminándonos escalera arriba.

- Tienes que ver lo que yo acabo de ver – comentó casi en un susurro. La miré extrañada y seguí su camino, llegando a su cuarto y el de Emma.

Las rosas blancas, elegidas como adornos florales, para la fiesta de Elizabeth, estaba desojadas pétalo por pétalo esparcidas por todo el cuarto de una manera equitativa.

Mis ojos se abrieron de manera desmesuraste, pero no por las rosas deshechas, si no que acompañando el color puro de las rosas, un color rojo escarlata contrataba con ellas. El olor de óxido y sal invadía de lleno la habitación y sin poder más, contemplar esta escena, cerré la puerta tras de mí, y con Ever, sostenida fuertemente por mi brazo, nos encaminamos a una velocidad casi inhumana al despacho de Elizabeth.

Interrumpimos la calma del lugar con nuestra fuerte interrupción, en su estudio. Elizabeth portaba unos lentes de media luna y contemplaba unos pápeles en la manos derecha, en lo que se mordía el labio. Al parecer estaba sumamente concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó visiblemente consternada. Yo asentí y sus ojos parecieron saltar por la incertidumbre.

-Tienes que ver algo.

La lleve al cuarto de las niñas, donde contemplo el mismo desastre sádico que Ever y yo contemplamos. Corrió por toda la casa buscando a Emma, sin encontrar rastro alguno de ella. Cuando inspeccionamos otra vez el cuarto intentando encontrar algún rastro de ella reparamos de una carta de papel grueso y caro y supimos lo que había pasado.

_Por lo visto la pequeña Emma no aparece, ¡Oh! Que tragedia, pero no se preocupen, está bajo la responsable cuidado de su tío Josh, pero deben apurarse, el tío Josh tiene hambre, y aunque aprecié a la niña, no dudara en comérsela, como aperitivo en la mesa._

_Atentamente Josh ._

Las letras impresas en la carta hicieron que la sangre abandonara mi cabeza. Escuché un pitido de fondo, y el suelo comenzó a moverse.

Elizabeth se quedó estática por unos instantes, cuando en un movimiento veloz, corrió al teléfono y comenzó a marcar un número a tanta velocidad que parecía como su la marcase diario.

-Bueno, Se la han llevado, se han llevado a Emma, uno de ustedes- Empezó a hablar rápidamente por el teléfono, a una persona desconocida para mí. Éste pareció decirle algo, a lo que ella solo asintió, y se voltio hacia mí, al tiempo que colgaba el teléfono.

-Prepara las cosas de Ever. Las llevare con unos amigos cercanos míos para que la cuiden a primera hora de la mañana, ahorita es peligroso salir, duerme con ella, debe de estar muy asustada - Hablo de tal manera dura y autoritaria, que ni se me paso por la cabeza contradecirle. Asentí y tome a Ever entre mis brazos, y cargándola, la lleve a mi habitación.

Le puse su camisón y la metí en las cobijas en lo que me acostaba a su lado. Ella en ningún momento cerró lo ojos. Me contemplaba con esos ojos verdes, que ya había visto en otra persona observarme hasta el amanecer. En ningún momento mi hija dejo de mirarme como si temiera que me perdiera o que me fuera.

-Emma va a volver ¿Verdad mamá?- Me preguntó con su infantil voz, llena de tristeza. Sus ojos se anegaron, y una gruesa lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla. Yo sin poder soportar ver eso, pase mi dedo índice por su mejilla, limpiando el líquido.

- Claro que si Ever, tenlo por seguro - conteste acaricié su pelo y sobando su cuero cabelludo en un intento que se relajara y pudiera caer en los brazos de Morfeo; pero como yo no logró pegar el ojo en toda la noche. Al igual que Elizabeth, que se escuchan sus rítmicos pasos por toda la casa.

Apenas el sol, asomó su primer rayó me incorpore de la cama. Ever hace apenas un cuarto de hora que pudo cerrar los ojos, pero ya era hora de que estuviera lista.

Me sumergí en mi armario, buscando un vestido apropiado para ella, escogí uno morado, con listones a juego con este.

La levanté, sintiéndome mal por interrumpir su sueño, pero Elizabeth me había dicho que era de suma importancia separar a Ever de todo esto, y si la única manera de protegerla era separarla de mi lo haría, aunque sea por un corto tiempo tenía que proteger a lo único que Edward me había dejado, algo tan importante para mí, como mi propia vida, o quizá más…

Mis ojos se anegaron en el momento que la contemplé partir con Elizabeth a un destino que no sabía, ni con unas personas que tampoco conocía, pero si Elizabeth confiaba ciegamente en esas personas, yo también lo haría.

Iba a volver por mí en tres horas. Me ordenó que estuviera lista en ese tiempo, ya que apenas ella se acercara a la casa me reuniría con esas personas con las que había llevado a Ever, solo que era necesario hacerlo por separado, para no levantar sospecha. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Elizabeth parecía estando ocultando algo, solo que no la quise presionar más, desde ayer por la tarde, que se había enterado de la desaparición de Emma, su aspecto había decaído considerablemente, apareciéndole agujeras y sumándosele diez años de un momento a otro.

-La van a encontrar, la van a encontrar – La escuchaba susurrar toda la noche, en lo que daba vueltas por la casa.

El teléfono repiqueteo, haciéndome salir de mis cavilaciones.

-Señora, alguien quiere hablar con usted -. La señora Monroy hablo.

Asentí - ¿De quién se trata? - pregunté dudosa

-Dice que es un amigo de usted – contestó simplemente la señora. Caminé al estudio donde se encontraba el aparato, lo tome y lo coloque en mi oído.

-¿Bueno?- conteste dudosa. Por un momento no hubo repuesta. El nivel de desconfianza aumento repentinamente, lo que me hizo no colgar, para descubrir quién era .

-¡Isabella! Emma me ha contado mucho de ti, que alegría poder por fin escuchar tu voz - Todo mi cuerpo se tensó tal cual roca y mis ojos se dilataron

-¿Josh?- fue la única palabra que salió de mi boca.

Del otro lado de la línea se empezó a carcajear – Si soy Josh… pero solo me dice así Emma, tú me puedes llamar James, lo prefiero.

-¿Qué quiere para que nos las regreses?- fui directo al grano. Éste suspiro cansado.

-No, no, no, ¿Qué pasa con esta sociedad y las normas de educación? - Hablo con un tono sarcástico

-Nunca ha sido lo mío – conteste simplemente.

-Pues bueno, ser tan directo como tú – empezó a hablar – Te quiero a ti, si quieres a Emma te espero en el salón de espejo en el centro en una hora, por cierto que bien hueles.

La línea quedo muerta.

Sin pensarlo, corrí a mi cuarto, solo para tomar un sweater y salir a la calle y subirme a al primer taxi que se me cruzó.

-¿A dónde? -el taxista preguntó con un perdido acento británico.

-Al centro.

En lo que el hombre contaba de su vida diaria y sus hijos durante el camino, mi cerebro se desconectó por un momento del mundo, intentando asimilar, lo que probablemente sucedería.

-_Vas a morir_- una vocecilla gritaba en mi interior, por fin me poder reunirme contigo Edward, por fin voy a poder estar a tú lado. Elizabeth se encargara de Ever, yo di todo lo que pude en este mundo de mortales, pero al parecer este siempre intento buscar una forma de matarme. Me enorgullería decir que moriría por alguien al que quiero, que tengo un sentimiento, y no por razones vánales como muchos en este mundo lo abandonaban.

El carro aparco en un edificio a medio construir, mi pulso se aceleró tanto, que juraría que incluso el hombre lo podría escuchar.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – Preguntó. Yo asentí con una sonrisa, que no llego a los ojos.

-¿Cuánto es?.

Caminar a ese edificio entra entre las cosas más difíciles que he hecho, he de admitir, y más adentrarme a él.

Miles de espejos reflejaban mi figura, _claro de luna de Debussy_, se escuchaba en todo el sitio. Me adentre más y más en el lugar pero no parecía encontrar a nadie.

-¿Dónde estás?- pregunté al aire, esperando una repuesta.

-Atrás de ti - mi corazón dio un brinco al sentir ese aliento frío recorrer mi cuerpo. Voltee inmediatamente encontrándome con un rostro hermoso de un hombre de pelo rubio, piel extremadamente pálida y unos peligrosos ojos rojos carmesí.

- Gusto en conocerte. Emma no ha parado de habar de ti - comenzó a hablar.

-Quiero verla – corte de tajo su intento de falsa cordialidad. Vamos, me iba a violar o matar, a quien le importaba las normas de educación es estos momentos. Con un movimiento de cabeza señaló a una esquina muy lejana de donde nos encontrábamos, agudice mi vista, alcance distinguir una pequeña figura.

-Sigue viva, pero no lo estará más si haces una estupidez – Susurró en mi oído.

Asentí – Solo promete que la entregaras a su madre - fue mi petición.

Éste asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa en la cara – Lo hare. Solo quiero divertirme un poco contigo, siempre me ha gustado hacer gritar a mis presas de dolor, hasta que ya no puedan más con sus almas y decidan dármelas.

Su mano se pasaba por mis manos, quería quitarla, apartarlo de mí, me daba asco pero algo en mi interior me decía que si hacia eso se enojaría.

-¿Te duele esto? -no entendí su pregunta, e incluso mi ceño se frunció, hasta que un chasquido, y luego un dolor me invadió, tal y como si se trataran de palillos, en vez de dedo. Lo había quebrado.

No contesté, el dolor no dejaba pensar con coherencia -Al parecer no lo hizo- comentó tomando tres dedos de mi mano izquierda y los doblo, como si lo hubiese hecho con una hoja. El chasquido indico que también los había fracturado.

Empecé a llorar de manera de contralada, el dolor era inmenso, y aún el daño solo era de mi mano, se irradiaba por todo mi ser.

Tomo mi muñeca, he hizo lo mismo que con mis dedos. El dolor solo hizo que una llama más se abonara al calvario que estaba viviendo en estos momentos.

Me apartó de él en un movimiento brusco que hizo que me elevara y callera estrellara con un espejo, y este a causa de mi impacto, se redujo en varios fragmentos filosos que se incrustaron en mi piel, haciendo que la sangre brotara de mi ser.

Aspiró hondo. Por un momento, por un momento me pareció ver que sus ojos pasaron de ese color carmesí a un intenso rojo, pero mis sentidos no estaban del todo bien y la vista empezaba a convertirse en un borrón.

-Tan dulce – comentó en lo que se acercaba a mí, jalándome de la mano, con los dedos y la muñeca fracturada.

Un grito desgarrador se escapó de mi boca. No pareció no importarle. Agarró con el dedo índice, una gota de mi sangre y se la llevó a la boca, donde se la embarro en la lengua.

-Sabes tan bien como soñé - comentó, me empujo con fuerza de él, otra vez haciéndome estrellar con un cristal. En estos momentos supondría que mi cuerpo era más sangre que piel, pero no me importo, sentía la muerte cerca, cada vez rozándome con más intensidad.

Empezó a acercase a mí, mi cuerpo lo repelió de inmediato haciéndome estremecer. Este movimiento a causa del nivel de heridas que tenía mi cuerpo provocó un nivel de dolor que hizo que empezara a convulsionarme.

En un movimiento que por un momento desapareció de mi campo de visión, apareció a mi lado , tomo mi brazo, temí por un momento que lo arrancara, pero al contrario de lo que supuse, incoo sus dientes en mi interior, el dolor fue remplazado por el calor, calor que después se volvió abrazador, al tal punto que un infierno se formo en mi interior.

Y de repente algo cambio, el dolor seguía presente, James seguía con sus dientes en mi interior, pero mis ojos lo contemplaron a _él_. Tenía un aspecto furioso e incluso inhumano cuando atravesó la ventana, y se impactó directamente con James, pero estaba segura que me encontraba en el cielo, ya que si él no se encontrara, seria el infierno.

Feliz que el sufrimiento había acabado, y luchando contra mis propio cuerpo para mantenerse consiente, perdí el conocimiento , sintiendo una fuerte opresión de no poderlo observar por más tiempo.

Pero esto solo se convirtió en un suplicio mas para mi…

Aquella quemazón infinita me abrazaba con sarna , todo parecía fuera de control, el fuego pareció avanzar por mi cuerpo, apoderarse de todo mi ser .

Quería morir, quería moverme y tirarme de un edificio, quería que James me rompiera cada uno de los huesos de mi cuerpo con tal que esto se detuviese. Pero a causa de las heridas hechas con antelación ,me encontraba inconsciente, por mas que lo intentaba, no podía ni mover un dedo, un solo centímetro.

Estaba en el infierno, las llamas que sentía en mi interior eran una muestra de ello.

En algún momento perdí la noción del tipo, solo concentrándome en el fuego abrazar todo mi ser , pero en un momento, no supe distinguir cuando, se empezó a recoger, lo noté cuando pude volver a sentir los dedos de la manos y de los pies , el calor, el fuego, caminaba hacia el lugar donde guardaba mis sueños, mis sentimientos, ese lugar que año atrás estuvo a punto de matarme, mi corazón.

Una batalla se desato dentro de mi :mi corazón , que aceleraba contra el fuego que lo atacaba, ambos iban perdiendo, el fuego se volvió dócil, poque ya había consumido todo lo que era consumible, y mi corazón galopaba hacia su último latido.

El fuego se encogió, encontrándose en aquel órgano que era lo último humano que quedaba en mí, con una última oleada insoportable. A esa llamarada respondió un profundo golpe sordo, que sonó como un hueco. Mi corazón tartamudeo un par de veces, y después latió sordamente solo una vez más, y no hubo ni un sonido más.

Durante un momento lo primero que repare, fue la ausencia de dolor, y entonces abrí los ojos…

**Va dedica a ****Our Paradise, por ser ganadora del segundo lugar de "Evil Edward Contest".**


	2. New Dawn

Todos los personajes son de Stephanie Mayer.

"**NEW DOWN"**

"_Durante un momento lo primero que repare, fue la ausencia de dolor, y entonces abrí los ojos…"_

Parpadee fuertemente ,sorprendida por no encontrarme en el salón de ballet llena de cristales rotos, en cambio, una acogedora habitación me recibió.

Con un habilidad poco característica en mí, me incorpore de la cama, aspire hondo, sentí cada aroma embriagarme, desde la madre de la cama, hasta el algodón de mi vestido. Las motas de polvo las podía ver con precisión , e incluso si me lo proponía podía contarlas cada una de ellas.

-Veo que has despertado- Esa voz .. la voz de _el_, voltee la cabeza a una velocidad impresiónate, que estaría segura, me provocaría una tortícolis terrible, mis ojos lo encontrón sentado en el sillón a lado de la cama, sus ojos, que no era vedes, como con los que soñaba cada noche, en cambio tenían un color dorado, como la mantequilla derretida, y su piel no era de ese color cremoso como lo recordaba, era pálida como la tiza, había cambiado, pero no le daba importancia, porque al fin y al cabo era el, quien tenía frente a mí.

Me miraba con cautela e incluso con miedo en su mirada, se levantó lentamente de sillón, como si temiera que de un momento a otro, temiera que me descontrolaría y le saltara a la yugular.

Un calor agradable, diferente a ese sofocante en el que minutos antes, me invadió en el pecho, y con una sonrisa, lo volee a ver.

-Al fin y al cabo, si llegue al cielo- susurre, caminé hacia el, y como lo había deseado, desde el día que se fue a la guerra hace cinco años, lo abracé con mucha fuerza, temiendo que me dejara, o que solo fuera una ilusión de mi loco cerebro.

-No Bella, no moriste-Frunció el seño.-Nunca morirás..

No entendía lo que decía, pero sentir mi cuerpo cerca de el, hacia que no me importara lo que pasara a mi alrededor, solo reaccione, cuando sus manos me sostuvieron de mi antebrazos, e intentaron separarme de el, yo automáticamente, lo solté.

Una expresión de dolor se instalo en su rostro, lo mire con duda, y para mi desgracia o para mi fortuna, sus labios se estiraron formando una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté indignada por el resiente despreció, este pareció darle gracia mi puchero, ya que se encamino a mi, y ahora el me envolvió con sus brazos, de manera cálida como yo lo recordaba.

-Es solo que ahora eres muy fuerte- me respondió, no entendía de que hablaba, y a cada minuto me sentía mas confundida, pase mis manos por mi pelo, sentía raro mi cuerpo, parecía que había pasado algo muy obvio y yo no me daba cuente de que era, no me di cuenta, pero el cuarto se había empezado a llenar con personas desconocidas para mi , los voltee a mirar, sin comprender a ciencia cierta que ocurría aquí.

-¿No estas sedienta?- un hombre rubio me preguntó, el mismo que había visto en mi sueño.

-No entiendo nada- susurre, mis ojos se encontraron con los de el hombre, que curiosamente tenia el mismo extraño color dorado de Edward.

-No temas, yo te explicare- me respondió, el cambio de postura unos centímetros, lo que destapó el espejo que cubría con su figura, dejando reflejar una mujer desconocida, se exhibía como una belleza que no conocía, voltee, esperándo encontrarla atrás de mi, pero no encontré mas que motas de polvo bailando por el aire, y sin que me diera cuenta, empecé a moverme al espejo, la mujer copiaba mis movimientos, yo me movía, ella se movía, fue cuando estaba enfrente de este, cuando repare que la mujer de belleza singular, y ojos rojos como manzanas era yo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La humedad se sentía densa de una manera desesperante en mi piel, probablemente a un humano normal, no le molestaría y lo más seguro es que no lo sentiría.. pero a mi sí…porque había dejado de ser eso, humano.

Vampiro, siete letras, tres sílabas, para mi, una palabra sin importancia, solo una parte más de mi vocabulario, nunca me imagine que esta palabra tomara un significado tan importante en mi vida…

Esas criaturas que me aterraba, y hacia que mi piel se erizara tal cual cuerpo espín, con ojos pequeños y piel arrugada, y filosos dientes que bebían sangre no era un cuento de terror, como yo los consideraba, eran igual de real que un venado que corría por las praderas, y los cangrejos por la arena, una especie mortífera, que hace poco yo, había empezado a formado parte de su raza.

Quizás no tuviéramos los ojos pequeños, ni arrugas por todo el cuerpo, éramos de una belleza despampanante, que podía deslumbrar al más insensible del planeta, el problema, era el propósito de nuestra apariencia: atraerlos… enamorarlos, idolatramos para así convertir mas eficaz nuestra caza… como si lo necesitáramos.

Cuando me entere la base de nuestra alimentación, que Carlisle tuvo a bien a informarme, refute enseguida, sangre.. eso era algo bestial, este solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros, y hablar para sí mismos más que para mí "Eso es lo que somos, bienvenida a la pesadilla", no entendí bien de lo que hablaba, pero tarde poco en entender, la sed se hiso presente en mi garganta, sintiendo una sensación similar como si una plancha al rojo vivo, estuviera pegada a mi garganta, pero aún así refute beber sangre, aun fuera de animal, la forma de alimentación que el clan _Cullen_, o familia como ellos se preferían llamar, me negué rotundamente, dejando profundamente impresionados a todos, si creer que una _"neófita"_ pudiera resistirse por tanto tiempo al llamado de la sangre.

Los Cullen…la familia de Edward.. tengo vagos recuerdos de Carlisle y su familia de mi vida humana, era el médico de cabecera de la familia Masen, y el maestro de Edward. Al parecer, en una visita de Elizabeth al manicomio de Chicago a dejar algunas prendas, descubrió el secreto de este aquelarre de vampiros, cuando vio a el hijo de doctor, Jasper, escapar con una interna, esta amenazó a la cabeza de clan, de revelar su secreto, si no hacia lo que estuviera en sus manos, para salvar como fuese a Edward…

Fue Ever la que hiso que me rindiera, las ganas de verla eran casi tan grande como esta quemazón, así que derrotada, salí en compañía de Edward a mi primer caza.

-A sí que con Newton ¿Eh?- Empezó distraídamente Edward, mientras que caminábamos tranquilamente por el bosque de regreso a la casa, el traída distraídamente sus manos metidas en los bolsillo del pantalón, y veía al cielo, como si este tuviera algo que nunca hubiera observado.

-Si.. con Newton- solté, una risilla nerviosa se escapó de mi boca.-Un pésimo error.

-¿Error? Yo no lo veo así, gracias a el tienes a tu hija- empezó a hablar, su seño se frunció contrariado.-¿Sabes? Si yo hubiera regresado de la guerra…me refiero a siendo humano, me hubiera plantado en tu casa, enfrentándome con tu padrastro, y hincándome con tu madre para que nos diera la bendición y así poder casarnos, aún tu refutaras, y tuviera que hacer labor de convencimiento también contigo, yo hubiera luchado contra todo el que se me pusiera enfrente, con tal de poder estar contigo, yo contra el mundo… -Soltó un suspiro.

- Me imagino a nosotros, en una casa vieja, sentados en la sala, en lo que tu tocaras el violín, y yo leo una revista de medicina, y varias cabezas de pelo café y cobrizo se arremolinaba a nuestro alrededor, cuanto daría por poder haber hecho realidad nuestros sueños…

La nota nostálgica invadía el ambiente, y si mis ojos todavía pudieran producir lagrimas, estaría bañada en ellas.

Pose un dedo en sus labios para que detuviera su perrogata de sentimientos fallidos, no dejaría que se siguiera atormentando con cosas que no tenían sentido.

-Creí que eras más inteligente Edward, Ever es igual de traviesa que tú cuando tenias su edad, es igualita a ti de pequeño.-Este abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y estampo tiernamente sus labios en los míos, sujetándome con fuerza por la cadera, de una manera posesiva, una clara manera de decirme que jamás me dejaría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando mis ojos se empezaron a aclarar, y a adquirir un tono naranja, por fin me dejaron volver a ver a mi hija.

Estaba sentada en una banca del parque, sosteniendo fuertemente la mano de Edward, que este, desde que descubrió los verdaderos orígenes de Ever, empezó a impartir su rol como si nunca lo hubiera ocupado nadie.

Su olor alcanzaron mis fosas nasales, un olor dulce como el chocolate, me ardió levemente la garganta, como un picor después de comer mucho picante, nada que no pudiera soportar.

-¡Mamí!-Exclamó llena de felicidad al verme caminar por el pasto con margaritas, forcejeó con la mano de Edward, hasta que logro liberarse, y correr hacia mí, abrí mis brazos para recibirla, y esta los acepto gustosa, con sus manos, tomo mis cachetes, y empezó a estrujarlos de manera curiosa.

-¡Oh! Mamá, alguien robó tus ojos cafés- comentó viéndome fijamente.- Y tu piel.. ¿No tienes frio?-Sus ojos denotaban preocupación, y miraba, alrededor de mi cara, buscando mas cambios en mi físico.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- decidió ser directa al cabo de unos minutos de meditarlo, hubo un silencio sepulcral , hasta que yo recibí de parte de Edward un leve asentimiento de cabeza, caí imperceptible, La eleve de el suelo, cargándola, me sorprendió lo liguera que me resultando hacer esto, y quitándole un rulo cobrizo de la cara, empecé a hablar..

-Ever.. yo cambié…- tragué una saliva inexistente – Soy la misma, solo en una diferente envoltura..¿Entiendes? Una versión más fuerte y resistente, para protegerte mejor de los monstros que dices que viven debajo de tu cama..- Su cara reflejaba un mar de preguntas, se tomo el tabique de la nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice, una expresión que definitivamente la había adquirido de Edward, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, como si estuviera pensando algo de suma importancia.

-Solo tengo una pregunta mamá ¿No me vas a volver a dejar sola?, No me importa que me salves de los monstros, tengo a Emma que hace un excelente trabajo con ellos, con la escoba, solo me importa tenerte a mi lado, para ir contigo en lo que ella hace eso.-Sus labios se estiraron, formando una sonrisa torcida, agarre cariñosamente, su cachete rosado, y le di un beso en la frente.- Prometo no dejarte sola, mientras me necesites.- Finalicé.

Nuestro mundo, fue interrumpido, por un aclaramiento de garganta, las dos volteamos sincronizadamente , Edward nos miraba con sus penetrantes ojos, con una sonrisa de oreja a orejea.

-No las quiero interrumpir, bellas damas, pero nos están esperando- comenzó a hablar Edward, extendiendo en una mano, el saco de Ever, en lo que esta hacia un puchero, y resignada extendía un brazo, para que Edward le colocara el abrigo.

-No entiendo porque yo si lo necesito y ustedes no , ¡Por dios!, están mas fríos que unos muertos, y no llevan nada encima.- Sonreí levemente por sus ocurrencias, la baje, y esta corrió, para alcanzar las manos de Edward y mía.

-Estaremos bien- Contesto Edward guiñándole un ojo.

Una gota impacto con mi frente, fruncí el seño, no me gustaba mojarme, me la retire de la frente con el dedo índice, y la mire con enojo- ¡Oh no! Va a llover, no podre jugar en el patio con Emma cuando llegue a casa- Exclamo también disgusta Ever, pero a diferencia de nosotras el rostro de Edward se asomo una sonrisa.

-Se nos hace tarde..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el cielo, un color grisáceo dominaba, conforme avanzábamos en el camino, el bosque se empezaba a espesar, a tal punto, que no distinguías entre cada árbol, al final, un claro se exponía, Ever al lado contiguo a mi, parpadeo por el repentino cambio de luz, de la espesura del bosque, a este lugar, donde los miembros de la familia Cullen se esparcían a todo lo largo.

Nos bajamos del carro, Edward nos detuvo, cuando pensábamos avanzar, hasta el resto de la familia, Ever los miraba con curiosidad, y refunfuño, cuando su padre la detuvo en su inspección de quienes se trataban.

-Falta sus uniformes, y quitarse esa moletas faldas- no entendía lo que decía, hasta que de la cajuela del carro, extrajo uno pantalones, me quede mirándolo, como si de un momento a otro, se empezara a reír, y decirme que era broma, pero se mantenía serio, esperando que los tomara.

-¿Es broma verdad?- No pude evitar preguntar, este me miro indignado.- No te metas con los pantalones, Bella, yo los uso desde que tengo memoria, y son la cosa mas cómoda que existe, ya lo veras, cámbiense, que ya casi empezamos- Todavía refunfuñando, cargue a Ever, y nos dirigimos a cambiarnos.

Cuando salí, encontré a Edward observándonos, Ever, corría como loca por todas partes, diciendo que cosa mas cómoda no podía existir, y que desde este momento, recordara su imagen con falda con cariño, ya que nunca más la volvería ver así.

-Que sexy se ven- Nos alabo, con una sonrisa picara.

-Yo también pensare que eres sexy cuando te vea con un falda.

Sonrió, y meneó la cabeza.-Aún falta algo- me lanzó un objeto blanco, cuando lo estire, se trataba con un playera con rayas, y en la parte de atrás en letras grandes impresas decía _ "Cullen #7"_,me la puse en un movimiento fluido, Edward ya se había puesto la suya, solo que a diferencia de la mía traía las letras_ "Masen #1"_.

-¿M-masen#2?- leyó confundida Ever, miro a Edward con duda.-Te apellidas como Emma, pero yo no me apellido así, yo soy Newton.- su seño estaba fruncido.

-Ahora ya eres una Masen.-Se limito a contestar Edward, elevándola del suelo, y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

El aire frio pegaba con nuestras caras al avanzar para reunirnos con los otros Cullen. El cielo tomaba cada vez un color más obscuro, un claro indicador de la terrible tormenta que caería.

-¿Qué haremos?-Solté de repente a Edward, este me volteo a ver con una sonrisa en la cara .- Un partido- me respondió simplemente, fruncí el seño.

-¿De qué?.

-Baseball.- Respondió, cuando de la nada, el sonido de un objeto volar resonó, la mano de Edward se levanto, recibiendo una bola blanca.-Buen tiro Emmett.

Alice, en la mitad del campo, aspiraba fuertemente, cuando al mismo tiempo que un trueno resonó, iluminándole la mitad de la cara, ella pronunció.-Es hora…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Seattle,2011_

Un agua torrencial caía del cielo, la noche era fría y húmeda, haciendo que el olor de los humanos fuera mas fuerte y penetrante, cuando entramos por las puertas del lugar.

-Señorita. ¿Me podría dar el número de habitación de Ever Masen?-La aterciopelada voz de Edward , hiso que la enfermera girara al instante de que este hablo, quedándose un minuto embobada al verlo, carraspeé la garganta incómoda, esta me volteo a ver, como si no se hubiera fijado en mi, recorriéndome con la mirada, y torciendo levemente la boca al observarme.

-¿Perdón?-preguntó, una sonrisa amable se instalo en mi cara al momento de repetirle la pregunta .-Quisiéramos saber la habitación de Ever Masen.- Esta asintió, y dio una leve checada en su ordenador.

- Es la 230, segundo piso- respondió, Edward salió disparado al elevador, desesperado, sin siquiera dar las gracias a la recepcionista, le di una mirada de disculpas a esta , y lo seguí.

Al momento que se abrieron las puertas, muchas personas en la sala de espera, se mantenían calladas, solo un voz resonaba, eliminado la tensión que hubiera habido si ella no estuviera presente.

-Fred, deja de molestar, ya te dije, y te lo repito, no pienso tomar esas horribles pastillas, el dolor de estomago que producen es peor que la muerte, así que deja de molestar, y ve a molestar a quien te haga caso.-Una leve sonrisa se formo en mi cara, incluso estos momentos, Emma, discutía con su hijo, agitando las manos de un lado a otro, mucha personas la veían con reproche, pero a este le importaba menos de un penique. Sus tan azules ojos, como los recordaba, me contemplaron, y con una sonrisa, se incorporo con trabajo de la silla, y camino hacia nosotros.

-¡Bella!, Oh cariño, sigues igual de cómo te recuerdo, ¿Cuál es tu receta?. No seas envidiosa, que buena falta nos hace a Ever y a mi, bueno, mas a Ever, mi tratamiento de jalea real de Lancome me ha caído de maravilla, pero la vieja testaruda de su hija, dice que son falacias lo que dicen.-Se encogió de hombro, la abracé fuertemente, estrechándola contra mi, como ella lo hiso, cuando me vio por primera, apenas siendo una niña.

-¿Cómo esta?- le susurre al oído, su rostro se desfiguro de dolor por un momento.-Me temo que nada bien.-Contesto.-Pero yo se que lo superara, siempre ha sido fuerte como un roble, casi tanto como yo.-Me guiño un ojo cómplice, y empezó a reír descontroladamente, que fue interrumpido por una fuerte tos.

-No me digas que me no me advertiste de fumar en la adolescencia, si lo se, pero ¿Qué se le hace? Ya lo hise.-Me interrumpió antes que yo, siquiera pudiera abrir la boca, a lado mío, Edward pateaba nerviosamente la pared, le envié una mirada de advertencia, si aplicaba un poco mas de fuerza, ropería la pared.

De la puerta del fondo, un chico de ojos verdes, y pelo castaño salió, su mirada era triste, y grandes augeras se formaban en sus ojos, nos miro con duda a Edward y a mi, pero con una leve sonrisa, nos saludo cortésmente.

-Tía Emma, Es tu turno de pasar- Su voz hablo lento, Emma tomo su mano con cariño.- Patrick , eres un hombre ejemplar, a ayudar así a tu abuela, no cualquiera lo hace en estos tiempos, todo un caballero, tu tatarabuelo estaría orgullo de decir que eres su pariente, igualito de complicado y moralista que el-Nos volteo a ver,-Pero creo que cederé el lugar a mi amiga Bella, ¿La conoces?, apuesto que Ever, prefiere ver caras jóvenes, que la de esta vieja, que solo le causa corajes.-Me guiño un ojo, y me alentó a que pasara.

El olor de desinfectante invadía la habitación, me adentre en ella, y tome el lugar a lado de la cama, donde una silla reposaba.

Ever estaba dormida, así que simplemente tome su mano, y empecé a trazar circulo, se removió ligeramente.

-¿Mamí?- Su voz rasposa sonó, la voltee a ver con una sonrisa.

-Si cariño, duerme, yo me quedare aquí- hablé, esta negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

-Te quiero- Soltó con dificultad.-Yo también más de lo que te imaginas.-Respondí , y para mi sorpresa, esta rompió a llorar.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Solté preocupada.

-Debo de parecerte desagradable, estoy vieja y llena de arrugas, mi pelo es cano, y todo mi cuerpo falla, ya no debes considerarme tu niña- dijo entre sollozos, me incorpore, y la envolví en mi brazos tiernamente.

-Ever.. tengas la edad que tengas, hagas lo que hagas, recuerda..tu siempre serás mi bebé.-Finalicé.

El aparato que indicaba sus pulsaciones cardiacas, empezó a disminuir, hasta que esa línea que tenia leves palpitaciones, se volvió una línea recta, no pude hacer nada, todo fue demasiado rápido, el agarre de su mano en la mía se disminuyo, hasta que esta no me agarro más…

Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leerme.

Atte::valeriana25


End file.
